Warm And Icy Hearts
by Shashoom
Summary: Jack had been ordered to go to Arendelle to investigate the sudden snowstorm in the middle of summer. To his surprise he found a girl similar to him but things got complicated when Jack began to develop feeling for the girls sister, Anna. What happens when Jack falls in love with Anna and Elsa falls in love with Jack? Will this emotional turn of events cause another snow storm?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Just an idea I had, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Jack Frost and as of last year, I am the new Guardian of Fun. For 300 years, I had been stuck in a life of desolation, wanting nothing more than company, someone to talk to, to play with but I could never have it, no matter how badly I wanted it. As a spirit, nobody can hear or see me unless they believe in me and that was a real kick in the gut since _nobody _believed in me. The only people I could talk to in those 300 years were the guardians but that was a 'once in a blue moon' type scenario. But now, now I had children who believed in me, children like Jamie Bennett. He was a great kid, helped us in defeating Pitch and the guardians and I will forever be grateful to him for that. Life was finally good.

I had been making my way towards a place called Arendelle which was in Norway. I mentally chuckled when I thought back to when North called me into his office.

_"Jack", greeted the big burly Russian,"Vhy have you caused snowstorm in summer?", he asked me and I tilted my head in confusion. 'A snowstorm in summer?'_

_"Uh, North, I think you've got me mixed up with somebody else, I didn't cause any snowstorm.", I explained to him gently._

_"Jack, iz alright. Snowday iz your thing but in summer, iz very bad. You just got off naughty list, why do you wish to get back on it?"_

_"North, I'm telling you, as much as I would like to take credit for it, I didn't do it. Where did this happen anyway?", I said with intrigue. North ran his hand through his beard. "So, you did not cause blizzard in Arendelle?" Arendelle, I think I know of it. It's somewhere in Norway, one of the few places that still had a proper monarch._

_"For the last time, North, I created no blizzard.", I said getting tired of the accusations._

_"That iz very strange. Jack, you are free right now, go to Arendelle and see what iz up. If there iz problem, fix it and come back." After a few seconds, I nodded my head._

A blizzard in the middle of summer. I had to know what caused it, who caused it. This was gonna be fun. After a few minutes of flying, I finally made it to Arendelle but to my surprise, there was no blizzard. _Maybe North made a mistake. _Still, I decided to explore the place, make sure everything was alright. As I got nearer, I saw that everyone was making their way towards the castle court yard. Curious, I decided to see what all the hubbub was about. As I got closer, my eyes caught onto a girl with platinum blonde hair and pale white skin who, to my bewilderment, started creating snowflakes and flinging them into the air as they exploded creating a flurry of snow. _Who was this girl?  
_

* * *

I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle and for the last 13 years, I have remained in isolation in fear of losing control of my ice powers and hurting those around me. I had hurt my younger sister when we were kids and ever since, I have stayed in my room, shutting the world out, shutting her out but after losing control at my coronation, I fled into the mountains where my sister came to find me and bring me home. Unfortunately, I lost control again and hit my sister with my powers. After a series of events, I ended up in the middle of the frozen fjord where I was told that I had killed my sister. Devastated, I fell to my knees and as I was about to be slain by a vile man, my sister showed up and sacrificed herself to save me. She was frozen solid and as I cried over her body, I was shocked to feel warmth emitting from her. She was alive and it was due to an act of true love. _Love. _That's what I needed to control my powers and so, using the powers of love, I thawed out the kingdom and was now free from the life of isolation I once lived in.

I was in the courtyard, creating an ice rink for the town people. _This acceptance was gonna take some getting used to. _I had never felt so happy and free before, not even when I made my escapade towards the north mountains. I had just created a pair of ice skates for my sister when I caught sight of something strange. A boy with white hair and pale skin, flying? _Who was this boy? _

* * *

My name is Anna and for the last 13 years, I had been in a state of utter loneliness and confusion. Everyday for those 13 years, I had wondered why my sister had abandoned me, _had I done something wrong to her? I didn't know, she shut me out. _I had knocked on her door, wanting to get answers but I would usually be responded with silence or a painful statement such as,"Go away, Anna." Every time she did that, I felt a pain in my heart. _Why was she shutting me out?_ I thought things would change on her coronation day and I couldn't have been more right; it was revealed that she had ice powers and it was because of them, did she isolate herself, fearing she would hurt me. Determined, I set about to bring her back home but things took a turn for the worse when I got struck be her ice powers and began to freeze. Things got even worse when 'the love of my life' turned out to be a the spawn of Satan, no offence to Satan. Eventually, I was in the fjord when I caught sight of Hans about to kill my sister and in that moment I did what I had to, I stepped in front of Elsa and stopped the sword from hitting her. _Darkness. _For a few seconds, that's all I could see and feel but after a while, I began to thaw. An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart and that had done it.

Now, we were in the court yard, standing on the ice rink Elsa had created. Despite my protests, Elsa had created a pair of skates for me and implored me to skate. _Well, I had to learn sometimes. _I had never seen Elsa so happy before. Life was perfect, I had my sister back, a man that I loved and a talking snowman as a friend. How cool is that? My eyes then gazed towards Elsa, she was looking up, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. _What was she looking at?_

* * *

I couldn't believe me eyes. This human girl had powers like me. _I wonder how long it took her to master them. _But my eyes then caught sight of something else; a girl with auburn hair that was tied up in two pigtails. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever set my sight upon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hey guys, just wanted you to know that every time there's a line separating the paragraphs, it's because I've gone into a different POV. You'll be able to tell whose by the context, just an fyi. Happy reading.**

* * *

This girl was beautiful. The red hair, that beautiful skin and those adorable freckles. _Woah there, Jack, get control of your hormones. _I just had to see her up close. I swooped down into the crowd. Even though I wanted to get closer to her, I still wanted to check out the ice rink, curiosity doesn't just kill the cat, it kills your love life too.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, this boy was _flying. How? _He had snow white hair, was completely pale, was wearing a blue hoodie, had no shoes on and carried a long staff with him. He then suddenly shot down into the crowd where I lost all sight of him. _Am I going crazy? This can't be happening? _I was taken out of my trance as Anna came hurdling towards me. She nearly fell but I was able to grab her arm and steady her. "Easy now."

"Yeah, sorry. What were you looking at just now?", Anna asked with mild curiosity. Didn't see she him? Maybe it was my imagination. "Oh, nothing, I thought I saw something." I glance over her shoulders and see Kristoff gracefully skating around, I wouldn't have expected him to be so elegant. "Kristoff seems to be having a lot of fun.", I said which made Anna swirl around clumsily and a smile beckoned her face. "You should go to him, if only to learn how to skate." She shot me a look and gawkily made her way towards him. _They were a cute couple._

* * *

I stood on top the ice rink and the ice felt so different, _a good different. _I began to skate like everyone else, enjoying myself. I didn't need to look anywhere cause most of the people here were adults and obviously, none of them believed in me so I would just pass through them. After a few seconds of skating, my gaze turned to the auburn hair girl and I saw that she was skating with this blonde guy with broad shoulders. _Who was he? Calm down, Jack, he's probably her boyfriend. The way they were looking at each other, that was most likely the case. _I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous and I didn't know why. It's not like she and I are ever gonna be a thing. She's mortal for Manny's sake. I shook my head and decided to get on with the mission. I made my way over to the girl with the snow powers and see what was the deal with her. I got close to her, my staff on my shoulders and I couldn't help but admire her skill. The frozen fountains looked spectacular. _She must've trained HARD to have gotten this good. _I finally made it over to her when she turned around and stared at me. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were raised. _What was she looking at? _I turned around to see what was so bizarre that she was acting like this but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I turned around and looked at her again. "What you looking at?", I asked mockingly. "Who are you?", was her only response and now it was my turn to be left wide eyed.

* * *

The boy was here again and from up close, he was really cute. _Wait, what? _Why does he look so surprised? "You can see me?", he stammered. What kind of question is that? Of course I can see him. I squint at him. "You're standing in front of me, aren't you? Now, who are you?", I ask in a regal manner and in response all I got was him stumbling a little and trying to compose himself. It made me giggle a little bit. "I'm... I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun.", he said, still stammering a little bit. _Why was he so nervous? _I clear my throat. "I know this is an odd thing to ask but, were you just flying a little while ago?" He smirks at me and I couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing. _Dang it. _He jumps up and hovers above me, still smirking. This sudden movement made me step back. "How are you doing that?!", I asked a bit more loudly than what I intended. "You might wanna tone it down a little bit.", he said as I noticed that people were looking at me with concern. _Why were they staring at me, he's the one flying._

* * *

Elsa had suddenly screamed up into the air asking it a question. What? I looked at Kristoff who had the same worried look as me. With his help, I made my way over to Elsa, still stumbling a few times. Olaf was skating next to us. Thankfully I made it to Elsa without falling down. "Elsa, are you okay?", I asked in a perturbed tone. She looked at me and with pleading eyes she said," Can't you see him?"

"See who?"

"Him.", she said as she pointed to the air above her. There was no one there. _Oh, great, my sister's going crazy. _"Elsa, I think you need to lie down. It's been a stressful day for ya."

* * *

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at this girl's, Elsa's, predicament but I also couldn't help but gawk at her sister. _I still didn't know her name. _She was even more beautiful up close. She had freckles that were scattered across her face, there was a white streak of hair amidst the auburn and she occasionally bit her bottom lip which I couldn't help but find a bit sultry. Elsa looked a lot like her but not entirely. _Elsa. _I better help her out, seeing as everybody is thinking of her as a mad woman. "Psst" Her head swung back towards me. "They can't see me. I'll tell you why when we're alone but for now, act like I'm not here.", I explained to her, trying to hold back some of the laughter. She nodded.

* * *

They couldn't see him, what? How was that possible? Who was this boy, this Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun? Then I remembered, Jack Frost is the name of the winter spirit, is this really him? I always imagined him as an older man with a long beard but I was way off, he's way cuter. _Damn these thoughts. _I turned back to face Anna. "I guess you're right. I am feeling a little tired, I should get some rest." Anna gave me a worried look but nodded. She took my hand and off we went to the castle. "I'll see you later, Anna.", Kristoff said as Anna waved back to him.

* * *

_Anna, so that's her name. _It's a really pretty name and it suits her. I floated behind the two sisters and followed them into the castle.

* * *

What was up with Elsa? Seeing boys that weren't there. Boys. Oh my God, she wants a boyfriend. It makes sense, she's been locked away for so many years, doing nothing but reading. She obviously wants a boyfriend and I'm gonna help her get one.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Alright, guys, here's chapter 3. Hope you guys are enjoying my story and if you have any qualms against the story or the writing, please don't hesitate to write about it. I would gladly read anything that would help me in improving the story or making it more enjoyable for you to read. As always, happy reading.**

* * *

Anna escorted me to my bedroom, clutching my arm as she dragged me along. "Elsa, what is up with you today? I get that you just learned how to control your powers and are free to do what you want but screaming into the air is just weird.", she blabbered on and I couldn't help but giggle. "Anna, take a breath.", I calmly told her. She didn't do as I asked. "Take a breath? My sister's hallucinating and you want ME to take a breath? You're the one who needs to calm down, screaming at boys who aren't there.", she rebutted as she continued to drone on. _Had I imagined Jack Frost? Was he really there? Of course he wasn't real, what else could explain him. _But at that moment I was reminded of his presence when I heard soft chuckling from behind us. I slowly turned my head around and looked over my shoulder to see him floating.

We finally made it to my bedroom where Anna instructed me to take it easy. She bustled around the bedroom making sure I had everything I needed and I smiled a sincere smile at her efforts for me well being.

* * *

I followed the two sisters into the castle and I marveled at the magnificent structure but more so, I admired Anna. She was quite the talker, I had to admit but that only meant that she was energetic. I couldn't help but chuckle at her comments towards her sister. We entered Elsa's bedroom where Anna moved around quite a bit. I perched myself at the balcony, looking in. Anna really was quite beautiful. Sure, she wasn't as regal as you would expect from a princess but her clumsiness had charm and glamour to it. Elsa was sitting on her bed, telling her sister that she didn't need anything and that she should get back to 'Kristoff'. That must be her boyfriend. I groan at the thought of him and it didn't go unnoticed as Elsa turned around and stared at me. She was still quite bewildered by my being there.

* * *

I had dragged Elsa back to her room and had gone into 'mom mode'. I scurried around the room, checking everything, making sure Elsa had everything she needed; fresh towels, clean clothes, medicine and other such items. _Chocolates. _She's gonna need chocolates. I did one final sweep and gave Elsa a stern look. "Now you stay here and get some well deserved rest. And you can come out for dinner when you stop imagining flying boys." Despite my tone, Elsa chuckled and, sadly, it got me to smile too. "Didn't know you could be so motherly.", she simply said and I pouted in response. "Oh quiet, you. But, Elsa, seriously, are you sure you're alright?", I asked as I sat down beside her. She turned to me and clasped my hands into hers. "I'm fine, Anna. You don't need to worry about me, that's my job." I bit my lower lip and nodded. I got up and headed for the door. "I'll come to check up on you later.", I said as I waved her goodbye.

* * *

Oh, that lip bite drove me insane. What was it about this girl? She was so full of life and care free yet she still had so much love and genuine kindness in her. The warmth of her tenderness literally radiated from her. These two shared such an impeccable bond that one couldn't help but smile at their sibling banter. Finally, to my dismay, Anna left the room leaving me and Elsa alone. She turned to me and beckoned for me to come closer. I got off from the balcony and I sauntered my way into her room, twirling my staff around. "Ok, explain yourself.", was her simple command. I smirked at her straight forwardness. I leaned against the wall.

"Well, like I said, I'm Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, the bringer of winter and so forth but before everything else, I'm a spirit so only those who believe in me can see me. So, the reason why you can see must be due to the fact that you believe in me and I must say, I am flattered that royalty has interest in me." I explained as I gave her a wink.

* * *

_That wink made my stomach turn. Get a hold of yourself, Elsa. A spirit, and only I could see him. Ok, this is officially the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. _"So, no one else can see you?", I stuttered. "Nope.", was his only reply and his frankness was patronizing. _He wouldn't mind being a bit more clear, this is new to me. _"But that doesn't make sense, I don't believe in you, I did when I was a child but certainly not now." He simply smirked as he continued to swirl his staff around. _Why did he carry that thing anyway?_ "Well, another explanation could be due to the fact that you and I share the same powers.", he calmly explained and it was a good an explanation as any. Wait, he has powers like me? Of course he does, he's the embodiment of winter. "Can you... can you show me?"

He smirked once more and tapped his staff on the wall next to him and from where his staff touched the wall, frost erupted out and covered most of it. I stumbled back a bit, surprised by this display of power. He simply chuckled. "That's amazing.", I said. Guess seeing someone else do it was a whole other experience.

I continued to glare at the frost when finally he spoke up. "So, the blizzard that happened here, I'm guessing you're responsible for that?", he asked innocently but the reminder of the horrendous act I had done made me flinch. "I did do that.", I said in a sad tone but it seems he didn't notice. "That's really impressive. How long did it take you to get a hang of your powers? It took me a few years.", he explained. I had only recently gotten control of my powers and it was only in the heat of the moment, my time of freedom, that I was able to do so much with my powers. "I only now got a hang of my powers. Before that, I had absolutely no control.", I said apprehensively.

* * *

_No control. She had only now learned how to use her powers. She can already perform such amazing feats and she didn't even train. How powerful is she? _"How long have you had these powers?", I asked, genuinely curious. "I was born with them." I nodded, I had heard of beings that were born with magic, it's an extremely rare phenomena and maybe it's because of that can she see me. I'll have to talk about this with North later. "So, I was sent here to check if nothing bad was happening but from the looks of things, it seems that there's nothing really too sinister going on, so I should best be on my way." I stopped leaning on the wall and made my way over to the balcony when it occurred to me, this means I won't get to see Anna anymore; her warm smile, her bubbly nature, I couldn't just leave like that and thankfully, I didn't have to. "Do you have to go this instance?", Elsa spoke up and my heart did a somersault. I could kiss you. I turned around to look at her. "No, I don't. I'm free at the moment and I guess I could hang out here for a little while.", I said in cool way, trying to create a suave demeanor. "That's great cause I'd like to know more about my powers and who better to tell me then the personification of winter itself?", she said with a slight chuckle. I smirked at her as I leaned on my staff.

"So, tell me about your sister, Anna."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Sorry that it took a few days but I was busy with a bit of school work and was busy writing chapters for my other story. If you get the time, check my other story out. Hope you're enjoying this little story so far and if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me so I can avoid making those mistakes in the future. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Anna. _Every time I think about her, I get a warm feeling in my gut. I'm reminded of all the heroic things she did for me but I'm also reminded of the years of isolation she had to go through because of me. But that was in the past and now, now we were together. I can see why Jack would be interested in knowing her. Even in a few minutes he must've seen her warm and tender heart and would obviously would want to know about the person who thawed the 'Snow Queen's' heart. I clear my throat.

"Anna is 3 years younger than me and she is an amazing person." A soft smile curves up on my face. "She is, by heart, a child and carries the same innocence and wonder that every child does. She is warm, kind and beautiful and her never dimming love for me is testament to that.", I finished as the smile on my face grows larger.

* * *

I was awestruck by this girl and it seemed like her sister was too. I wanted to know more but then a voice, sounding much like North, screamed from the back of my head. 'Jack, get back to dhe mizzion!' I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck. "So, can you tell me why you set off that winter? We might wanna avoid those in the future.", I said smirking but it only seemed to make her frown. Why did she seem so upset?

She looked up at me and spoke,"Jack..." and she proceeded to tell me everything that happened to her over the last 13 years.

* * *

After leaving Elsa alone, I scampered my way over to the kitchen to sneak her some chocolate. I had to be quite and agile though, chef doesn't like it when we eat chocolate before dinner. I've gotten some long lectures and fierce scoldings over the years for it. I make my way into the kitchen and sigh when I see that no one was in there. I make my way over to the middle of the kitchen where some of the desserts had been set up. I picked up the tray of chocolate and hurried out of there, dropping a few as I did. _He won't notice._

I was making my way back to Elsa's room when my mind went back to an earlier thought. Elsa needs a boyfriend. I should set up some dates for her, maybe Kristoff has some friends that'll... No, trolls won't be the best love interest for Elsa. Maybe I can send out invitations to some neighboring kingdoms... "Hi, Anna!", Olaf enthusiastically greeted me as he skipped over. I gave him a warm smile. "Hi, Olaf, why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out skating or playing in the snow?" He stopped skipping and looked at me with his always present grin. "I was worried about Elsa so I decided to check up on her." The sentiment was enough to make anyone's heart melt. "That's sweet of you. I'm going to her room now, let's go.", I said and we made our way to her room together.

* * *

Elsa had finished telling me her life story and I felt so sympathetic towards her. Having to live in isolation with fear as your only companion, missing out on being a child. It was a cruel life to live in but I also felt greatly sympathetic to Anna. Her situation was much like my own. She had to live in a life of isolation as well due to forces that were out of her control, like the Man on the Moon's choice to make me a spirit or Elsa's choice to keep Anna in the dark about her powers. Also, it wasn't her choice to be alone, she wanted to be around people, like me, but could never have it no matter how much she pleaded or shouted. Anna had gone through the same turmoil as me. However, the story did have a happy ending. The sisters were back together and Elsa was now at peace with her powers. "That's quite the story and I'm glad you guys are back together." This made her smile. "I wanted to ask you, you said you were a spirit, does that mean that you're...?", she didn't finish her question. She probably thought it would offend me. "Yes, I'm dead, sort of. I did die but I was brought back to life to live as a spirit and serve as a guardian.", I said with a sad smile. Elsa was about to say something when the door burst open and came in Anna and a snowman?

* * *

It was such a beautiful and warm day. I had so much fun. I had been walking around with my new flurry that Elsa had made me. She's the best. I hopped around, danced and played with so many kids and it was awesome. But then Elsa got sick and went inside. I got worried and thought I should visit her and give her a hug. That'll fix her up, it always helps me. I waddled my way into the castle where I ran into Anna holding a tray of chocolate. I wonder what chocolate is like. I bet it's warm. Anna offered to walk with me to Elsa's room and so we did. Without even knocking, we barged into Elsa's room where I was happy to see that she was doing alright and that she even had a guest but who was he? "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I spread my arms looking for a hug but the white haired boy just stares at me. Maybe I'm doing it wrong. Let's try this again. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Still nothing. I'll get you yet. "Olaf, who are you talking to?", Anna asked me. Couldn't see she him? Oh no, Anna's blind. I wonder if a hug will fix her. I give her leg a quick hug and hope that it worked. Anna just stares at me with concern. It worked!

Elsa spoke up,"Wait, Olaf, you can see him?"

"See who?", Anna inquired.

"Him.", I pointed at the white haired boy. "The guy with the wooden staff." The boy's eyes grew wide as his mouth fell open. "You... you can see me?", he asked. Uh, duh.

"Of course I can see you, I have eyes.", I displayed my eyes too him and he chuckled.

"Hold up. What is going on? Does anyone mind explaining?", Anna asked exasperatedly.

Elsa looks up at the white haired boy, then at me and then back at Anna. She clears her throat.

"Anna, do you believe in Jack Frost?"

The boy looks at Anna with hope in his eyes. I wonder if he likes warm hugs.

* * *

**What did you guys think of Olaf's POV? I thought it was cute idea and I hope that I was able to pull it off. Leave reviews and hopefully, you'll stick around for the rest of the story. Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**I bestow upon you Chapter 5. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you are, I'd sure like to hear about it. :3  
As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

My heart was pounding at my chest. _Why was it still beating? It didn't really serve a purpose. _A cold sweat runs down my cheek. Elsa was about to tell Anna about me and I could only hope that Elsa can convince her to believe. _A strange notion, believing in the words of another. People can tell you the strangest of things and you could believe them in a second. Shows how trustworthy humans can be, or how ignorant. _

"Jack... Frost?", Anna asked apprehensively. She raises her eyebrows and stares at her sister as if she was a mad woman. Can't say I blame her. Elsa gets up from the bed and moves closer to Anna. I sensed her perturbation. Elsa grabs her hand and holds it in her own.

"Anna, I need you to understand, Jack Frost is real and he's here right now.", Elsa explained in a soft voice, like a mother gently explaining something to her child. Anna just raises her eyebrows.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? Jack Frost is a myth, he's not real, he can't be." _Ouch. _That was like a dagger to the heart. I look over at the snowman. "Psst, frosty." The snowman turns to me and stares at me with that never dimming grin of his. "My name's not frosty, it's Olaf. I'll write it down for you." I chuckle. Elsa and Anna were too absorbed in their own discussion to notice 'Olaf' talking to me. "Tell Anna that I am real and I'd be really grateful if she would stop saying otherwise.", I smirk at the snowman who nods his head and turns to the two sisters.

* * *

_Okay, so first my sister starts screaming at air and now is hanging out with the spirit of winter. Maybe the cold was finally getting to her. _"Elsa, do you hear yourself, I mean this is crazy." She seems determined to prove me wrong. "Anna, after everything you've seen, my powers, the trolls, Olaf", she puts emphasis on Olaf's name. "You really think crazy things can't happen?" _She had a point. _I was about to speak up when...

"White haired boy...", he tilts his head to the side and nods,"... Jack said that he says that he's real and he'd like it if you would stop saying he's not.", Olaf said with a big grin on his face. _Both of them. Are they the crazy ones or am I? _I look back at Elsa, a mixture of confusion and worry cover my face. "All you have to do is believe he's real and you'll be able to see him.", Elsa said softly and I could tell that she genuinely believed in this and wanted me to believe as well. I sigh in defeat. "Okay, Elsa, I'll try." Elsa pulls me in for a tight hug which, at that moment, I really didn't wanna return.

We pull apart and I ask her what I have to do. "Just believe." _I'm gonna need a vacation after this. _I breathe out and close my eyes. _Okay, just believe in Jack Frost, how hard can it be? Okay, the embodiment of winter would be pretty old, according to legends, would have pale skin and white hair, almost like Elsa's. Ummm... is this all I can do? Okay, wait, Elsa wants me to believe in Jack Frost, I can do that, I can believe in him for her. _My eyes slowly lift open and are met by a pair of extremely bright blue eyes that didn't belong to Elsa. I was looking at Jack Frost.

"Oh my God, you're real!"

* * *

_Phew, I was worried that she wasn't gonna believe. Jack would've been pretty disappointed. _I look over to Jack who is absolutely gobsmacked. He has a large smile on his face and joy is just radiating from him. _Didn't think he'd be so happy to get a new believer. _I turn to Anna whose mouth is hanging open. She tries to say something but only a stutter manages to escape her lips.

"Anna, _this _is Jack Frost.", I gesture towards Jack who clumsily bows in response. I giggle a little bit. Anna is finally snapped out of her trance by my giggling. "I just - I can't believe that you're - I think I need to lie down.", Anna says as she stumbles towards the chair next to her. She grabs the tray of chocolate and starts stuffing her mouth. Jack and I both chuckle at her response to all this weirdness.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile when I looked at Anna. She was just stuffing her face with those chocolates. _Guess it really is comfort food. _She finally stops eating and turns to look at me once again, examining me as I did her. _God, she was beautiful. _"Anna, you shouldn't eat that, didn't you bring that for Elsa?", Olaf inquired and this finally got Anna to stop looking at me, much to my dismay. _I really liked the attention. _

"What?", she said absentmindedly. Elsa walks towards her and places a hand on her shoulder. _So much comfort. _Anna looks up at her, still processing what just happened. "Take it easy, Anna, it's not like he's gonna hurt us." Anna looks at me again and I raise my hands as if saying 'true'.

"Anna, I've heard a lot of things about you from your sister and from what I've seen, you really are quite a lovely person.", I say trying to charm her and this makes her blush a little. I create a small snowflake in the palm of my hand as both sisters, and the snowman, look at with amazement. I blow the snowflake in Anna's direction and it skips through the air and lands on her nose. Her nose wrinkles and then a smile erupts on her face as she suddenly stands up. _I don't know why adults say I shouldn't be allowed to nip at people's noses, it gets them all hyped up! _

Anna comes running towards me and takes my hand in hers and, with a lot of energy and enthusiasm, shakes it. Her touch was warm and it sent shivers down my spine and I kinda liked the feeling. "I can't believe I'm shaking hands with Jack Frost. I read your story when I was young. Sorry I didn't believe in you but you can't blame me since you're suppose to be a fairy tale and not real..." I frown when she says the last part. It took me decades to finally cope with my loneliness and to have the reason thrown in my face always hurts. Anna notices this and quiets down, muttering an apology. I smirk at her and playfully hit her arm. "It's okay, I'm used to it." Anna gave me another apologetic look and I just melted under her gaze.

Elsa walked up next to us and cleared her throat which made both me and Anna look at her. "Anna, I wanted to tell you that Jack will be our guest for a little while so I want you to help him feel at home." Anna nodded and gave her sister a salute. "You got it.", said with such bubbly enthusiasm, it was like standing next to a kid.

Then I remembered why I was here, North had sent me and if I stay too long, he'll get worried and probably sent the yetis, or worse, one of the guardians over here to check everything out. I better report back to him. The thought made me frown but then I realized, I was free to do what I want for the next few weeks so I could come right back. I stand up and smirk at the two sisters and the snowman. "Ladies, I have some business to attend to but I'll be back as soon as possible." I bow to the two sisters. "When will you be back?", Elsa asked eagerly. "In a couple of hours." Her eyes seemed to light up at the thought. I give the both of them one last look, a longer one for Anna, and jump out of the balcony as I flew away. I could hear Anna screaming,"He can fly?!" I chuckle.

I return to the North Pole and to my bewilderment, Sandy was there. He and North seemed to be having a conversation. North gets up from his chair as I enter. Sandy waves me hello and I wave back. "Jack, iz good you are back. How iz condition? You fix problem?", North inquired and I nod my head. "Yeah, the snowstorm was caused by this girl, a Queen, who had powers like mine." North strokes his beard. "This very strange. How did you stop winter?", his gaze returned to me. "Well, you see, I didn't. It was her sister's doing. Her love for her sister help thaw her frozen heart and now she has control over her powers." North continues to stroke his beard. "You sure she has control?" I roll my eyes. "Yes . I'm gonna head back there to make sure of it.", I reply energetically. North looks at Sandy. "Sandy, you are free, go with Jack and help out." Sandy gives North a thumbs up but I groan. _I didn't want Sandy tagging along. _"North, it's okay, I can handle it, Sandy doesn't have to come with." I give Sandy an apologetic look not wanting to mean any offence. He just smiles and shrugs it off. "Jack, he only be there for few hours. Won't hurt to have friend on mission." I sigh and realize that there was no point in arguing. I gesture for Sandy to get ready. "Come on." and with that, we were off.

_I really didn't want Sandy there with me. How am I gonna explain him?_

* * *

**I'm really hoping that none of the characters are OOC and if they are, mind explaining how so I can try to avoid making those mistakes in future chapters. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Sorry that it took a few days to update. I have a busy schedule and the other story I'm currently working on is taking up a lot of my free time. If you want, you should go check it out. It's a good read if I do say so myself. (Modesty has never been my strong point) Anywho, hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you are, I'd sure like to hear about it. :3  
As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

A few hours had passed by and Elsa, Olaf and I were still in her room discussing the day's events. _Man, this has been one eventful week. _We talked about the fact that a mythical creature like Jack Frost was a real thing and if he was real, there was a good chance that all other magical creatures were real too. I mean, I already knew trolls existed but I never thought the Winter Spirit would be a real thing and that he would be so cute. His white hair, pale skin and adorably mischievous smirk made him very attractive... and he would be perfect for Elsa.

"When do you think he'll be back?", Olaf said as he rocked back and forth while holding onto his snow legs. Elsa and I just shrug.

"Soooo, Jack is pretty cute.", I had a glint of mischief in my eyes but Elsa didn't seem to notice as a blush crept up her face and she quickly looked away in order to hide it. _Snow white skin won't hide the blush, sister. _"I don't know, I wouldn't have noticed", she tried defending herself but it was futile, I can read my sister like a book now. "And you shouldn't be noticing it either, you have a boyfriend now!", she shot back but it didn't hinder me. "Hey, I can still look and acknowledge other boys, ya know.", I playfully hit her shoulder and this gets a giggle out of her.

"I wonder what it would be like to be in love.", Olaf interjected, he was staring up at the ceiling as if daydreaming. I was about to speak up when the windows blow open and a gust of wind blows in. I cover my eyes and as soon as I open them, I'm greeted by the sight of a young boy in a blue hood.

* * *

Sandy and I had been flying for Arendelle for a little while now. He had created his 'sand plane' and was flying alongside me. _What am I gonna tell them once they see him? 'Oh hey, I decided to bring the Sandman along, he's mute and he's to make sure you're not evil. He's super friendly though.' _I chuckle a little bit at the thought but then I realized, will they even be able to see him? Sure, they were able to see me but will it be the same with him.

"Hey, Sandy.", I call over and he turns to look at me, still wearing those ridiculous goggles.

"You don't have to meet her, do you?" Sandy thinks for a second and then shakes his head. A few images show up above his head which I have trouble understanding at first but what I seemed to gather was that he can do all the checking he needs to from a distance. I sigh a breath of relief and continue our route to Arendelle. We finally reach the palace and Sandy looks around. I perch myself on the rooftop of the castle and watch him as he floats around the small town making sure everything was in order. He finished his inspection and gave me a thumbs up. I smile back. A few more images pop up above his head and from what I gather he seemed to be asking about Elsa.

"Oh, um, she's in the castle. Why do you want to know?" A few more images pop and this time, I had no clue what he was saying so I just slowly nodded my head in understanding and Sandy just grins his signature grin. He looks up at the moon and then at the town. People were getting ready for bed and I knew that it was time for him to get to work. He looked at me and waved me goodbye.

"See ya later, Sandman", I wave goodbye and he quickly disappeared.

I get off the rooftop and float to Elsa's bedroom window. I see that the two sisters were still inside, Elsa seemed to blushing. _Wonder what that's about? _I then look at Anna and she seemed to have a playful smirk on her face. _Oh, this girl is definitely my type. _I then decide to have a little fun. I call on the wind and blow open the windows, just to give the two a little scare and it worked... too well.

As soon as I came inside, Elsa shot a blast of ice at me which I was able to side step and avoid. "Woah there. Take it easy, feisty pants." Elsa was breathing heavily and she looked scared. _Maybe that wasn't the best idea._

* * *

The windows blew open and I felt fear take a hold of me. I raised my arms to protect my eyes from the strong wind when I felt the energy surge through my body and out of my hands. I shot out shards of ice and when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see that I had almost hit Jack. _I could've killed him. _Jack seemed okay, he even made a joke about it but that didn't help in calming my nerves. Jack rushed over, he seemed perturbed and so did Anna. Anna shot Jack an angry look that made him drop his head in shame. "Elsa, are you alright? Everything's fine.", Anna tried assuring me as she placed a hand on my back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Olaf walked up to me and gave my leg a hug. Jack's attempt at explaining and his worried tone and Anna's sisterly warmth quickly calmed me down. I breath out.

"It's okay. Guess I still need a bit of practice.", I tried joking to lighten the mood and thankfully, it worked. Jack just grinned at me and while Anna still looked worried, she too smiled at me.

"Well, no time like the present. Why not start now?", Jack abruptly said as he got up. Anna and I both glare at him as he paces around the room. "Well, before anything else, I should see what you're capable of. I mean, I know that you can create ice palaces and all that but let's see what else you can do." I guess it would be alright. I look at Anna who nods at me with support. I smile at her and then at Jack. "Come on."

I lead them to the ball room which was completely empty at the moment. Being here still brought back sad memories but if I was gonna move forward then I needed to let go of the past and face my fears. Jack, Anna and Olaf walked behind me. Jack seemed to be admiring the large ball room while Olaf skipped around and Anna just stared at me. I rub my hands together and form a snowball in my hands. Anna looks at it with astonishment and Jack seems impressed. I toss the snowball up and it blows up, covering the entire room in snow. We brushed the excess snow off of our heads and looked around. _You can do this, Elsa, no one is going to get hurt. _I silently thought back to those times when Anna and I used to play here before the accident. I needed to get over it but it was a bit difficult. I then felt my head get whacked by something cold. _A snowball. _I whip my head around and stare at the perpetrator, Jack. Anna seems to be standing on the sidelines with her hands held back. He has a playful grin on his face and it kinda pisses me off.

"Did you just throw a snowball at the Queen?"

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?", he spoke mockingly and I really wanted to put him in his place.

"This." _It's on now, Frost._

* * *

**I don't consider myself a 'fluff' writer so I hope that I'm not doing too bad of a job here. :p Tell me if any of the characters seem OOC so I can try fixing it in the next chapters.**

**Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan!**


End file.
